1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to synchronization/back-up server systems, and, more specifically, to a user interface for managing and viewing synchronization settings in a synchronization system.
2. Description of the Background Art
Synchronization systems enable users to back up, remotely access, share, and/or synchronize files and data objects. Files and data objects can be backed up to a central synchronization server or other device, such as a Network Accessed Storage (NAS) device. Files and data objects can also be synchronized across multiple electronic devices, such as, for example, a user's work computer, home computer, and mobile phone. An example of a synchronization system that enables users to remotely access, share, back up and synchronize files is Sharpcast, Inc.'s SUGARSYNC system.
In known synchronization systems, there is a usually a client application on each electronic device on which files are accessed or synchronized by the synchronization system. Such client application provides a user interface through which user can configure back up, remote access, share, and synchronization settings for files/data objects located on the local device on which the client application resides. Known client applications provide a primarily textual description or listing of the settings for the user's account in the synchronization system. As the number of electronic devices associated with a user's account in the synchronization system increases, it can be difficult for a user to see and track all the synchronization settings when they are in text form. Consequently, there is a need for an improved user interface through which a user can view and manage settings in the synchronization system.